


Extraterrestrial.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Dreamnap Stories. [3]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens AU, Also i do have an explanation for everything so feel free to ask me, Bad is protective of Dream, Gen, George tries his best to be unfazed but fails, I appreciate and cherish each and every comment, M/M, Mentioned injuries, Modern AU, Sapnap is here to have fun, Techno will show up later, They’ll end up infatuated with Dream just you wait, the Aliens are very confusing but they’re also very confused, ultra protective, unless you’re an asshole, yet also very sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Dream and Bad are ‘aliens’ that have crash landed on earth, and were discovered by Sapnap and George, now the two friends have to slowly accumulate the humanoid ‘aliens’ to Earth while they search for a way home. But when love blossoms, does Dream really want to go back?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dreamnap Stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890532
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	Extraterrestrial.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pan being a bitch and not getting to requests, I’ll get to my requests soon but first i gotta bring up my writing inspo!! Also.... modern au we’ll see how this vibes, everyone is the age their real life counterparts are, just to make it easy!
> 
> Also i might be planning a lil’ omegaverse fic but we’ll see- i’m not sure what ship i’d make it nor am i sure about dynamics (except for Dream’s) but let me know in the comments if you have a suggestion for it!
> 
> The aliens (Bad and Dream) know english but not very well, it’s more that they understand the feeling of the words, and their brain quickly supplies them how to speak the language although it’s very screechy in Bad’s case, and very wheezy in Dream’s.
> 
> And i very very much apologise for my characterisation i’m working on it!
> 
> And congrats to Techno for winning the duel!! It was awesome-

George’s family had rented a small house in the shire, a much needed vacation for the family, and the had graciously invited him along with them. Sapnap had been friends with George ever since the two met on a minecraft server, at the young ages of eleven and fifteen. While he was originally born in America, his parents had moved to england when he was about sixteen years old, moving his close to George, the same city to be precise. Ever since then the two of them have grown even closer, becoming practically family to each other.

Sapnap had stayed up almost the whole night with George, playing minecraft on their shared world, until they had eventually gone to bed at four in the morning. The two had only been sleeping for an hour when a loud crash woke them up, followed by a burst of light. He got shocked awake quickly by the noise, and listening to the loud british yell from across the room, o did George.

He threw the blankets off of himself, dressed in comfortable red checkered pyjama pants, shirtless due to the comfortable heat of the summer. 

Sapnap borderline dashed across their shared bedroom to get to George, quickly checking to see if his friend was okay or not, listening to the good natured grumbling of George. “Hey Gogy... are you okay?” He frowns, carefully getting his friend off the floor, making sure he’s able to stand up. 

“I’m fine Sapnap..” 

He frowns, seeing George shrug off his hands, before grinning wildly as his imagination gets the best of him. “Let’s go check it out George! It’s so boring here, it could be something interesting! Maybe a pair of aliens?” He grinned excitedly, dragging the older man out of their bedroom door and down to the ground floor of the little country house. 

Hearing George complain, he rolls his eyes and brushes it off easily, after all, he knew that once they were outside he’d change his tune. He liked the outdoors almost as much as Sapnap himself did, and if it really was something interesting it’ll catch his attention for sure.

He drags the elder out to the fields, it was the most obvious choice, it was after all, where the noise had come from, and the flickering of fire is hard to miss. “It must be over here Georgie!! The last one there is a rotten egg!”

Sapnap grins mischievously and lets go off George’s hand, taking the shock of his friend as a chance to run to the wreck as quick as possible. However, once he sees the giant spacecraft he slows down, looking at it in awe, not realising that just seconds later George runs past him, not even looking at the wreck.

“I-...” he stuttered uselessly, too in awe of what he was seeing to make any other comment on it, flashing back to reality when he hears his friend yell in panic.

“Sapnap! There’s people inside! Stop staring and come over here!”

-☘︎︎-

It was dark, that’s all Bad could register. It was dark and his head really hurt. He looked around their spacecraft with wide eyes, taking in all the damaged electronics. Wires were exposed, sparking electricity every now and then, the metal of the spacecraft was ripped through with stones on the ground of whatever planet they’ve managed to land on. There was fire further down the arguably giant spacecraft, but in all other ways, it was entirely darks, wherever they managed to land was dark.

He hurriedly forced himself out of the seat, ignoring the burning pain in his leg as he whimpered slightly, forcing himself onto his feet, holding onto the metal wall. The last thing he remembers doing was trying to find a safe place to land while Dream was piloting the ship, listening to his directions. 

_“Oh muffin, Dream!”_

To him and Dream those sounded like words, at least, sounds with meaning. But to human ears it would sound like a series of clicks, screeches and other noises, nothing resembling regular human words at all. It didn’t help that all of them had a different way of verbalising those sounds, while he himself mostly screeched, Dream wheezed, and Techno let out monotone rumbles.

He felt fear grow in his body when he didn’t hear the familiar wheezing reply to him, and he quickly stumbled over to the pilot’s chair, looking down at the crumpled and bleeding body of his friend.

 _“Oh no... Dream!! Answer me!! Are you okay?”_ He leaned down, taking the stress off his injured leg, as well as making him able to check his friend over. The white porcelain mask was knocked to the side, and his green spacesuit had some tears in it but that was all the injuries he could spot. That was until he rolled Dream onto his other side, and was confronted with a bloody wound on the side of his friend’s head.

He let out a bunch of frantic noises that to any human, would sound like a call of distress. He very carefully lifted Dream’s body into his lap, taking off the white porcelain mask before reaching into the pockets of his red and black spacesuit, his hands searching around for his small first aid kit. He pulls it out the second he finds it, and takes out a weird blue cloth, carefully wiping it on the side of Dream’s head, cleaning away all of the blood, revealing the wound underneath.

Their superiors had told them that their original race didn’t naturally heal, so he’d have to stimulate the healing process of both him and Dream. Soft cooing overtook the room as he carefully pulled some yellow bandage looking strips from his first aid pouch, laying them over the wound and watching as it slowly blended into the pale skin, covering up the wound and hopefully relieving the pain. 

He’s about to do the same to his leg when he hears yelling from outside the spacecraft, and the previously soothing coos quickly transform into threatened hisses and screeching. To anyone of his kind it would convey that he is willing to fight to protect both himself an the others in the spacecraft, but to the aliens he quickly identifies as humans, it would convey absolutely nothing.

That was further proven to him when he heard the sound of footsteps in the large spacecraft, and he hurriedly put the yellow looking strips onto his leg, not giving them the time to fully sink in before standing up, covering Dream’s unconscious body with his own. He makes sure to cover Dream’s face back up with the porcelain mask, before covering his with the hood of his spacesuit, perfectly designed to disrupt his face.

_“Come any closer and i will muffin you!”_

He does his best to make the screeches sound as threatening as possible, he isn’t used to being the one protecting so vehemently, but he’ll do anything to make sure they’ll both make it out of here.

He reaches for Dream’s sword the second he hears the footsteps come closer, half crouched over Dream’s body as he searches the ground around him, taking the hilt of the sword and quickly pushing the button, materialising the familiar green blade. He points it directly at the door, never once moving from his position.

The second the doors opened his snarling only increased, and he didn’t realise when Dream’s hand twitched, too focused on making sure to protect him. Their superiors had trusted them to do this mission, he didn’t want to disappoint them by having one or both of them die. After al, he knows what happens when you disappointed the superiors, it had happened to Techno two years ago, on this very same planet, and he wasn’t seen again by any of them.

-☘︎︎-

Once they carefully climb inside of the spacecraft, he looks around. To him, everything looks dull, but he knows that this is anything but dull. He calmly takes the flashlight Sapnap offers to him, turning it on as he walks forward with extreme care. The walls around them and even the floor, were made of metal, it was easy to discern by the look and sound of it. There were disconnected wires sparking all around them, and the whole thing smelt like smoke, parts of it were even on fire.

Soft human cooing catches his attention again and he’s instantly reminded of why they were even there, he nodded at Sapnap and they made their way towards the noise. “What do you think this is?” Is what he whispers to break the silence, quiet enough for them to still hear the cooing, but loud enough to comfort them both.

He gets an excited grin as an answer, before Sapnap speaks up, “Aliens of course! What else could it be Georgie? Just look at this place, this looks every bit the part of a spaceship.” He rolls his eyes fondly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips before they both tread onwards. 

He aims his flashlight down to the ground, listening as the cooing slowly grows louder, before it abruptly changes into a bunch of screeching and hissing. He immediately holds his arm out, stopping the slightly taller man in his tracks, before looking at him in terrified panic. “Sapnap. Not a step.” His voice is quiet and serious, and he feels fear well up, maybe it wasn’t a human, but some sort of rabid animal.

All he gets is Sapnap’s rich laughter, and a shake of the younger’s head. “Oh come on Georgie, are you scared because it screeches louder than you do?” With that Sapnap grabbed his arm again, and dragged him closer to the sound, it slowly increased in volume, and just like that the fear grew too. 

They stop in front of a big metal door, he sees Sapnap reach out to the indented door and slide it open. 

In the span of a few seconds several things happen. A loud screech leaves his mouth at the sight of a brightly glowing green blade held by an alien, Sapnap jumped back and took him by the shoulders, trying to hide behind him. The alien crouching on the floor started hissing louder, the sword going closer and closer to them, and as the man got closer they spotted another alien laying unconscious underneath him.

He quickly raises his hands in front of them the second he stops screeching, watching the blade in front of them carefully. “We aren’t here to harm you! Or your friend!” The calm he felt a few minutes before was absolutely gone now as he watched the alien, “We don’t mean harm!”

He gritted his teeth, watching the alien in front of him carefully, trying not to scream again. The alien at first glance, looked to be human, and was fairly tall, about the same height as George himself, and he wasn’t that short. The face of the alien was hidden, but it speaking from the shadow, it seemed pretty human as well, maybe with some luck the alien would be able to talk back to them and hopefully not murder them both in cold blood.

_“Harm?”_

The word was legible, but sounded more like a screech than a word, but it instilled hope that the alien would be able to communicate with them. “No! No harm!” The words were loud in his ear, but he nodded nonetheless, he would never admit it, but the sound of Sapnap’s voice calmed him down. 

The alien seemed to understand them, and retraced the weird glowing blade. “No harm.” After that the unnamed alien took a step back, looking down at the unconscious alien. _“Please help, Dream.”_

He nodded his head quickly, shrugging Sapnap’s hands off of his shoulders and walking towards the unconscious alien, they were dressed similarly to the other, except for the fact that they had a green space suit on, adding to the hood surrounding their head, they were also wearing a white porcelain mask with an unsettling smiley face on it.

He carefully shifted one of his arms underneath the unconscious alien’s, apparently named Dream’s, knees, and his other arm wrapped around the alien’s torso. He looked at Sapnap with panic in his eyes, which was easily returned, as his taller friend was trying to talk to the male alien without pissing him off, which seemed to go surprisingly easy now that his friend seemed safe.

Holding the alien close tightly as he walked towards his friend with a wry smile, he noticed the mask slipping to the side just slightly, revealing pale freckled skin. His eyes widen at the sight, the aliens seemed so human, they were either shapeshifting or something more nefarious was going on. “I... we should take this one somewhere else Sapnap... my parents are going to my aunt for the weekend so..”

Sapnap had nodded in reply, letting out a dry chuckle. “I was so excited about it being aliens and i was right too! But you’re right, let’s get this one to the spare bedroom.”

His friend followed him to the still beaten up metal door, and by the sound of soft cooing he could tell the male alien was following them as well. He tried to navigate the body of the tall alien as carefully as possible, making sure not to his the other’s head against one of the metal walls in fear of angering the alien’s friend.

“The spare room sounds good, but don’t breathe a word about this to my parents! Or yours for the matter, i don’t want to get in trouble for this Sapnap!” He only received a laugh in reply, but by the lack of reply he knew Sapnap understood, he didn’t want his parents to know about the aliens either.

-☘︎︎-

Carrying the alien back to the little country house had been hard, but he ended up getting it done, and now George was silently staring at the alien, while Sapnap and the other alien were downstairs. His younger friend wanted to try and talk to the alien, while the alien just seemed excited about George’s puppy, continuously playing with her while ignoring Sapnap, forgetting he wen down there to search for water.

And he was stuck watching over the unconscious alien, earlier, when he tried to remove the porcelain mask, the unnamed alien had quickly slapped his hand away before screeching loudly, a screech so loud it was almost laughable when it got answered by a soft wheezing sound.

But it had everyone looking down at the not so unconscious alien laying on the bed, whom had visibly moved, and instead of laying straight, was now laying curled up. The other alien had rushed over to the bed, holding onto his friend tightly, before he had rushed out of the room with Sapnap in tow, presumably to get something for his green covered friend.

His attention was called back when he heard another soft wheeze, Dream’s hood had fallen off of his head, showing off a bunch of dirty blond hair. George just sighed softly, carefully brushing the alien’s hair to the side, watching the porcelain mask with a frown. It was still early in the morning and all he wanted to do was go back to bed, but for now he’ll keep watch over this unknown being while waiting for his idiot friend and the other alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding ships i’ll probably add a little dream not found because i’m interested in it but it’s still noted down as Dreamnap in my documents so that’ll probably be endgame. There will be more of Sappy’s pov in the next chapter! Where Dream will also actually wake up lmfao.


End file.
